


Are You Drunk?

by wwwjudedotcom



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwjudedotcom/pseuds/wwwjudedotcom
Summary: Alex gets drunk and Michael finds him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Kudos: 55





	Are You Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> For Michael Guerin Week  
> Day 6: "Are you drunk?"

“Are you drunk, Alex?”

He stumbled closer, “Maybe,” He barely whispered in a musical voice, which just convinced Michael that Alex was far too gone for this time of day. 

It wasn’t that early, but it was definitely too early for Alex to be stumbling through the parking lot of the Pony. 

“Alex, you are very drunk,” He gave a worried chuckle, trying not to panic, “What’s going on?”

“None of your business, Guerin.”

“When you’re about to fall over, yeah, it is my business.”

Alex just glared at Michael. Michael didn’t move. He’d definitely been the one drunk off his ass at 6pm, so he knew better than to let Alex wander off. Still, he wanted to make sure Alex made it home safe, or at least made it to someone who would keep him safe. Maria was probably the one who over served him so she was out of the question; he thought about calling Kyle but Michael figured he could handle drunk Alex, at least for now. 

“I’m allowed to be drunk. I’m an adult.”

“I know, but you usually don’t drink. What about your meds?”

Michael was secretly (or not so secretly) very concerned with how Alex’s medications would react to how much alcohol he had in his system.

“Forgot to take them this morning, I’ll be fine,” His words slurred. 

“Jesus, Alex, forgot or didn’t want to?” 

“Honest mistake?”

“Are you okay?”

Michael didn’t know if he wanted to know the answer, but for Alex’s sake, he needed to know what was happening. Alex gave a slight sigh and a burp but didn’t answer.

“Let me take you home, please.”

He knew his voice was desperate, but Michael didn’t care. He just needed Alex to be okay, and seeing him barely upright was killing him. Alex just shook his head, no. 

“I’m fine, Michael, fine, fine, fine.”

“Manes,” Michael only ever used his last name if he was serious or terrified, and right now he was both, “I am taking you home. Come on.”

“No!”

“Alex?” Liz walked out of the bar, “Michael?”

“I don’t wanna go home, Liz, tell him he can’t make me,” Alex practically whined.

Liz just shot a look at Michael. He shrugged in response.

“I’m just trying to get him home so he doesn’t fall flat on his face. How’d he get this drunk?” 

“I’ve been talking with Maria the whole time, I don’t even know who was serving him.”

Michael nodded, “I’m taking him home, you wanna come?” 

“Yeah, we can take my car, come back for your truck later.”

Alex mumbled something incoherent, but Michael just kept holding him upright. Michael got him into the backseat and joined him as Liz started her car. They got to Alex’s house in record time, but Michael didn’t question her driving. 

“Okay, watch your step,” Michael whispered, helping Alex out of the car. 

“I can walk, I’m not that drunk,” Alex replied, but he still clung to Michael as they walked up his front porch steps. 

“Okay, okay.”

Liz poured Alex a glass of water as Michael sat him on the couch. His head dropped to Michael’s shoulder, and he could feel Michael’s arm around him. 

“I’m,” he hiccuped, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Here, drink this,” Liz said, handing Alex the water.

He nodded, and started drinking. Nobody said anything for a bit; they lapsed into a comfortable quiet. When he finished the water, he lifted his head. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Liz asked carefully, not wanting to push.

“A rough couple of nights, I haven’t been sleeping. I just thought maybe-“

“Maybe what, Alex? Getting drunk would help? When has that ever helped?”

“Michael,” Liz warned quietly, just turning back to Alex, “It’s okay now. We’re here. You’re safe.” 

“How’d you know I didn’t feel safe?” Alex asked, ignoring Michael’s outburst. 

“I know you.”

Michael scoffed; he knew she was trying to be helpful, but he wanted Alex to confide in him, not Liz. Logically he knew being jealous was ridiculous, but his heart hurt at the fact that Alex got drunk instead of coming to him. Alex turned to look at Michael, guilt on his face. Instantly, Michael’s face fell too. 

“Hey, no, none of that, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay? It’s okay. You’re okay, I’m so sorry,” Michael said quickly.

He knew Alex’s brain and knew that he didn’t care how drunk he was for himself, but he cared how drunk he was when he needed other people. Alex Manes didn’t like to need anyone, sober or not. 

Liz felt the energy in the room shift. She took the empty glass to the kitchen, giving them space.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve just talked to someone. You, Liz, Kyle maybe, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Listen to me, nothing is wrong with you. Do you know how many times I got too drunk to stand when you were gone? How many times Max or, or Isobel had to come rescue me?” 

“Really? You felt this way for me?” Alex’s voice was so small.

“Yeah, so that’s how I know that you’re going to be okay.”

Alex didn’t say anything. Liz walked back in.

“Is it cool if I take off? We can get your truck tomorrow.”

Michael and Alex nodded, and Liz left.

“Can you take off my leg? It hurts, and I’m too drunk,” Alex asked. 

Michael nodded, slowly rolling up Alex’s pant leg so he could reach his leg. Once it was off, Alex laid down in Michael’s lap. The only thing Michael could do was stroke his hair, trying to keep himself from crying. Michael noticed it the minute Alex fell asleep, and his heart did a mini backflip at the thought that he felt safe enough to sleep in his company.


End file.
